Drugs, Sex, & Alcohol
by Dameon Johnson
Summary: WWE doesn't seem like the place for Serena. Will that lead her to quit? WARNING! ALCOHOL, SEX, & DRUG USE. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. RATED M FOR MATURE
1. Chapter 1

_Booooooooooooooooooooooooo Boooooooooooooooooooooo...._

The Straight Edge society was surrounded by a chorus of boos as they exited the 1st Mariner Arena. The Straight Edge superstar, CM Punk, had just been defeated by 619 native Rey Mysterio. Rey had celebrated his victory until Luke and Serena attacked him viciousely. It was then when the WWE Universe came to the verdict that Luke, Serena, and Punk were the most hated superstars in the entire WWE.

Although it was her duty and Punk's dream to Knockout WWE's top underdog, Rey Mysterio, Serena didn't really feel much joy that night. She was actually a very big fan of Rey's. She had traveled to all of his signing's cross-country, collected all of his DVD's, and knew the '_Booyaka_' theme song by heart. In fact, all of this 'Straight Edge' junk was a whole bunch of balogna to her. She didn't believe in that and as a matter-of-fact, she drank Grey Goose mixed with Tropicana Orange Juice every night to ease away the pain.

She also smoke's packs of Newports and weed with her other dear friend, Natalya. Every night in the various hotel rooms they have the room's lit up like a Jamaican paradise.

"_Yooooooooou Suck! Yoooooooooou Suck! Yoooooooooou Suck!_," The crowd chanted repeatedily.

But the Straight Edge Society zoned out as they headed backstage.

* * *

When Serena reached her dressing room, head down and all, her personal friend, Alicia Fox, joined her. She and Alicia had been friend's for four years now due to training in FCW and OVW.

Alicia looked at Serena in disbelief, wondering what was wrong with her friend.

"What's the matter?," Alicia asked Serena, looking worried

"Nothing, just thinking about some things." Serena replied, still down

"No, something's going on, you can tell me!"

"Fine," Serena started,"I'm tired okay?"

Alicia glanced at her with wide eyes as she listened to Serena continue

"I'm tired of the drugs, the 'Society', the drinks, the Punk, the Gallows," Serena continued," The everything!"

"Well 'Reenie', I know that but you're just going to have to get over it, I mean this is your career," Alicia stated,"You can't quit, I mean where will this company go?"

Serena looked at Alicia in disbelief also, even more furious. She couldn't believe that Alicia would say those words out of her mouth. Alicia was more worried about the WWE, Serena was more concerned about Serena. This company made her shave her head and stop doing drugs and drinking, she didn't want to stand anymore of it.

"GET OUT!," Serena yelled at the now startled Alicia

Alicia looked at Serena in an unbelievingness manner. Serena waited for a few seconds then bucked at Alicia, tempting her to get out of the room.

When Alicia left the room, Serena slammed her head against the beige, concrete wall. She let out a small sigh, wondering about how she was going to deal with this. She's a druggie, and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. All that went through her mind was: _what am I going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

The day afterwards, Serena caught a Taxi cab from her hotel. Normally she'd carpool with Alicia but she was  
still steamed after what went down the day before. Although, even if Serena and Alicia weren't fighting, she'd still  
wouldn't want anything to do with anyone. She thought of what her life would be like if she hadn't signed to WWE...

_Drugs, Sex, and Alcohol_

That was basically what her life consisted of. Now, she was banned from drink alcohol and doing drugs. And she  
wouldn't have sex due to the fact that no man on God's green Earth could stand to look at her. She soon snapped  
out of her thoughts when the driver pulled to the back of the arena.

"_Here's yer stop ma'am,_" The taxi driver said in a deep south accent

"Uh, thanks," Serena said bluntly

"_Uhm, yer gonna pay meh ma'am,_" The driver asked worriedly

Serena had a hint of annoyance on her face, she stuck her head back into the cab,"Look her you fat fuck, get out of my face  
before I shit on yours!" she yelled and succeeded by slamming the yellow door in his face.

The driver looked horrified and frightened, he felt that Serena was going to murder him and throw him in the Gulf of Mexico. He quickly  
pulled out of the back parking lot after the altercation.

Serena stormed inside of the Astrodome looking mad as hell. But, the small quarrel between the two mad her feel  
much better as she had let her frustration out on him. She soon stopped walking to get a drink of water by the cooler. Where she  
found Ms. 'Foxy'.

"Hey," Alicia said softly with Serena's head in the position of her paying no attention,"I know you were mad at me the other day  
but I know how you feel".

"I know you were mad about the whole 'Society' and junk but I know you weren't mad at me," she said but with a slight smile afterwards.

Serena had the ugly look of disbelief on her face again, _this bitch doesn't get it!_, she thought. She couldn't believe that Alicia didn't get the  
point. As Alicia went on and on about things 'not being her fault, Serena got sick and tired of it, crumbled up her cone-shaped cup, and threw it  
on the floor.

"ALICIA," she yelled,"Shut the fuck up, okay?"

Alicia smiled again, she thought that the old Serena was back with the sarcastic remarks and constant yelling, being the true, 'ghetto bitch',  
that was inside of her. But it wasn't. Alicia thought that they were tight again, and Serena knew she did. So, Serena wanted to play some  
mind games with her.

"Sooooo, were friends?" Alicia asked hopefully

"Yeah girl," Serena lied, now feeling another lie coming,"Hey, now that were friend's again, wanna know a secret?," she whispered

"What?," she said hopefully

"I like Punk," Serena lied once again, now giggling

Alicia held her mouth like a tweener, oohing into her hand,"Punk?"

"Yeah, I love his gentle, fair skin and his soft bubble tush," Serena said, enjoying her web of lies

Alicia giggled, then, skipped towards the the food table, where Punk, Gallows, and Ziggler were all chatting and chowing down food

Serena knew what was about to happen, Alicia was going to go over there and tell Punk Serena's fib. A look of worry appeared  
on her face as Alicia skipped, looking to tell a juicy one. Serena tried to run and grab Alicia but it was too late,  
she had already reached the crowd.

"Ugh, Bimbo," Serena whispered, rubbing her forehead

When Alicia reached Punk, she got behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned, looking surprised that it was her.

"Heeey Alicia,"Punk said looking down at the smaller person

"I got somethin' to tell you," she tapped his shoulder, commanding him to come down.

When Punk bent over, Alicia repeated everything Serena had just told her then asked if he would got out with her. Kind of middle-shoolish  
don't ya think?

Punk laughed uncontrollably, he couldn't stop himself from laughing

"Are you kidding me?," Punk said out loud,"I'm not goin' out with that ugly, bald bitch!"

Serena looked up, pissed as never before, and stormed up to Punk. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Serena yelled," Don't  
nobody want yo' ugly stankin' ass". Now out came the ghetto bitch.

Punk start giggling under his breath. "Oh yeah, well I sounded like somebody wanted some Punky-kissin" he said, now making kissy faces at  
her.

As short-tempered as Serena was, she wasn't going to stand for Punks large inaccuracy. She looked down at her hand, shook  
it a bit, and punched Punk in his large nose.

Everyone started oohing, awing, and gasping afterwards. Punk was now a bloody mess as his satin blood poured from his  
nose.

Punk'd then responded by slapping her in her face. Every oohed and awed even more after that. Serena picked her shaken head back up  
then attacked Punk in a Lou Thez manner. She started to punch Punk in the face repeatedly, making his nose even bloodier. Punk lay-ed there,  
taking the beating from Serena, until Vince barged in.

"STOP IT, JUST STOP IT RIGHT NOW," Vince screamed, letting all his employees hear his old, raspy voice

The collision soon ended when Shelton pulled Serena off of Punk. Serena was still swinging when the South Carolinian pulled her off. Her face  
turned a deep red.

"WHAT IN SAMS HILL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Vince yelled

"He insulted me in front of my face, I'm a woman," Serena yelled,"I deserve some respect"

"Shut up you dick-eating monster," Punk said, sounding exaggerated, holding his nose

"Ahhhh," Serena came charging at him again. Claws and all, Serena gave Punk a taste of his own 'Straight-Edge' medicine. She wanted to teach him a lesson  
about degrading women. Punk had been lying on the floor again, getting brutally punished by a woman. Until Vince tried to pull her off...

"Get off of me!" Serena yelled. She wiggled out of his arms and slapped him across his face. Punk's bloody face had an expression of  
happiness and glee. Serena gasped and went over to check on her employer.

"Serena," Vince said roughly as he was holding his face

"Yes, sir," she replied

"YOUR FIRRRRRRRRRRREDDDDDDDDD!"


End file.
